


May I Kiss You?

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Shito wants to kiss everyone when he's drunk and that's no exception when it comes to Sotetsu. No one wants to deal with their drunken friend and makes Sotetsu take him back to the dorms. Was that really a smart idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Kiss You?

May I Kiss You? (Zombie Loan Yaoi Fanfiction)

Paring: Sotetsu Asou and Shito Tachibana

Summary: We all know that Shito wants to kiss everyone when he's drunk and that's no exception when it comes to Sotetsu. No one wants to deal with their drunken friend and makes Sotetsu take him back to the dorms. Was that really a smart idea?

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie Loan or any of the characters or I would have made it even more yaoi than it already is.

~XOXO~

Sotetsu's POV

"Damn it Sotetsu you gave Shito alcohol again didn't you!?"

I looked up from my drink to see Chika holding Shito by the collar, well looking at me, anger written all over his features.

"Oh hmm…" I looked at my side to see that my tequila was no longer in the glass cup I poured it in. "Would you look at that it seems that Shito boy did take my drink, my bad. Haha!" I always found it funny when Shito drank; the little guy couldn't hold his liquor.

"Bastard is that all you have to say!?" Chika yelled again releasing Shito and tossing him to the floor.

I looked over at Shito to see that he was rubbing his backside from the fall. His eyes were half lidded and he had a tired look about him, his cheeks though were flushed.

"It's not my fault he grabbed it." I retorted.

"Yes it is, and since you're the one who keeps giving him alcohol you have to take him to his room! I'm tired of always doing it; he keeps asking to kiss me!"

I laughed at the young Chika raising his fist at me in exasperation, with a blush on his cheeks.

"Fine, Fine whatever."

I guess it wouldn't be that hard to take Shito to his room. I mean drunk people aren't that hard to deal with, especially Shito boy, the scrawny little runt.

~XOXO~

Our little party ended shortly after I was dubbed Shito's ride home. I walked over to the young zombie who sat leaning against the far corner of the room. His eyes were closed and his hair hung messily in his face. I bent down and reached my hand out, lightly shaking the boy on the shoulder.

"Shito, Shito wake up; time to go home."

He made a small whinning noise and started to open his pure onyx eyes that were still a little glossed over.

I've never really looked at Shito as close as I was right now, and now that I am he does have a face like a girl; it's kinda' cute. The way his think piercing eyes now drooped as he looked up at me and his cheeks still had a red tint to them. 

"Sote-tsu?" He said as he finally came through.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, still drunk?" I asked as I slid my hands under his thin arms; lifting him from the floor so that he stood in front of me, wobbling a little as he tried to regain his balance. 

"Um…no." He said as he rubbed his eyes to the point that a light redness shown under them.

"Haha, okay then let's get ya' home!"

All he did was nod his head and then allowed me to lead him out of the restaurant. I smiled down at the kid as he leaned against me for support. For being a walking corpse, a zombie, he sure was warm.

We came to my bike, and fearing that he would fall off in his state; I pulled him onto my lap so that he was now sitting in front of me, with his legs to one side and my arms in front and back of him. As I started up the engine he leaned his body into my chest, grabbing onto my forearm with both of his slender hands. Maybe it was the alcohol I drank that caused me to feel heated from his touch or just me being a weird zombie, either way this was weird.

The cool night air rushed through my hair as I raced down the street. Our dorm wasn't that far from where we were celebrating, and I was determined to get there as fast as possible because I didn't want this feeling to go on any longer. This intense emotion was only supposed to be caused by a woman, right? So then why am I feeling like this with this scrawny punk zombie on my lap?

I looked down at the teen to see that he was sleeping or just closing his eyes from the wind, either way he looked peaceful. It was weird to see him like this. I mean he is the type of person who holds his pride high and you would never catch him looking so…cute.

Shaking my head from side to side I disregarded those thoughts and turned into our dorm. Parking my motorcycle in front of the wooden door I turned it off and slid my hands under Shito, so that I was carrying him bridle style. As I carried him inside I prayed that he didn't wake up; this would be a very embarrassing position for the both of us.

I finally came to his room, his door was slightly ajar, and so I reached out my leg and lightly kicked it open. Walking inside was a challenge; his room was cluttered with toys and those weird dolls; I mean how old is he again? Man if I had to guess I would say 12. Lucky from me there was a somewhat path to his neatly made bed. I pulled Shito closer to me so that he didn't hit anything and wake up. When I got to his bed I gently laid him down, not bothering to cover him up since our dorm is always hot.

He was quiet and his chest slowly rose and fell with his soft breathing. I smiled to myself, why couldn't the Shito I know be this cute all the time? I sighed to myself and turned my body, but jest as I was beginning to walk away I felt a soft warm hand grip my wrist. I turned my body and looked down at Shito who had his eyes half lidded as he looked up at me.

"Hey kid, get some sleep." I said as I tried to take my hand away, but he wouldn’t let go.

"So-tet-su…" My name rolled past his lips in a hushed whisper.

"What is it Shito?" I asked

"Can I kiss you?"

I was taken aback by what he said. "Kid you're drunk, you need to get some sleep."

Just as those words left my mouth my body was yanked down, and when that happened I lost my balance and landed on top of Shito. My wrist was still in his hand as I held my self on top of him, trying not to crush his smaller body with my bigger one.

"I'm-I'm not drunk." Shito's cheeks flushed a brilliant red and he turned his head to the side not looking me in the eye out of embarrassment. That's when it hit me, he wasn't drunk or at least he was sober enough to know what he was saying. My eyes was wide as I looked down at him. He was really asking this, wasn't he?

"Okay Shito boy."

~The End~

A/N: Well I hoped you all enjoyed that, thank you so much for clicking on my story and reading it. :D


End file.
